


Don't Cry Over Spilled Oats

by broadwayboy69



Series: Dreams Do Come True: Klaine Family Verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Fatherhood, M/M, Married Life, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayboy69/pseuds/broadwayboy69
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are married with two kids. Sophie has a big presentation give in a public speaking competition, and baby Oliver needs to make it through without too much fussing.





	Don't Cry Over Spilled Oats

Blaine finished packing the Baby bag making sure he had a few extra diapers, bottles, and formulas, before moving on and packing Sophie’s backpack. “Sophie, you almost ready?” He called out. He heard her little voice yelling a coming.  
Blaine finished tightening all the lids, making sure they would not pop-open before placing them into her backpack. Blaine then turned to the currently happy baby in the high chair. “Ollie you’re going to be a good baby for Dada today, right? You’re not going to cry and disrupt everyone!”  
“Okay, Daddy I am ready!” Sophie declared as she ran into the kitchen, curly hair bouncing behind her. She crinkled her nose as Blaine lifted Oliver into the stroller, “Does Oliver have to come with us?” she whined.  
“Sophie-” Blaine warned not wanting to get into something like this when they were supposed to be leaving.  
“He’s so loud daddy! He’s going to ruin everything!” She cried louder trying to make herself heard.  
“Sophie be nice to your brother, he’s just a baby,” Blaine said firmly ending the discussion. “Now, I have your backpack, are you ready to leave?”  
“No Papa isn’t here!” She exclaimed worriedly.  
“Papa is going to meet us at the school,” Blaine said silently hoping she would accept the explanation and they could leave before they would be late, which has become a new habit with Oliver. “Now let’s go before we’re late.”  
Once they arrived at the school, Blaine bounced Oliver in his arms trying to keep him entertained, occupied, and happy, while he waited with Sophie, for her Papa to show up and for the competition to start. “Daddy are you sure Papa is going to make it?” She sounded nervous, Blaine wondered if she was keeping her focus on her absent Papa to let her mind stay away from her speech.  
“Yes, he’ll be here. He is on his way, he probably just got stuck in some traffic on the way or something honey-bee.” Blaine explained silently hoping that was the real reason and not that he was distracted at work and lost track of time, which has also become a habit.  
“Contestants please come up-front and get ready.” Said a clear voice through the speakers.  
“Okay, that’s you. Good luck” Blaine said placing a kiss on her forehead reassuring her that her Papa would make it before it was her turn. She smiled nervously and skipped off to the front stage with the rest of the kids. Blaine waited till she was all the way up front with the teacher before taking his seat. Sophie had been the top public speaker in her school and was now competing against other schools. She decided on doing a how-to speech about making treats that horses like, which had became her obsession this year. He was humming to Oliver when he saw Kurt walk in with a bouquet of flowers; Blaine waved him over with a relieved smile.  
“Sorry, it took more time than I thought to decide on what type of flowers are best for a public speaking champion.” He said greeting him with a kiss.  
“Kurt-“ he said warningly glancing around at the other parents hoping no one was listening.  
“Oh come on you know our little girl is going to win, just look at those other kids” Kurt smiled and waved at Sophie, and pulled out his phone snapping some pictures. “Why are we sitting in the back? Couldn’t you get a seat up front?”  
“Oliver has been fussy all day, and I didn’t want to distract everyone or get in the way if one of us had to take him out into the hall. I think he may be teething, but he could also just be colicky again.” Blaine explained still fussing over the baby.  
“Aw, my poor baby” he cooed as he pocketed his phone took hold of the 8-month-old, “don’t listen to Daddy, I know you are going to be the most well-behaved baby in here because my children are wonderful.”  
“Remember that when he starts crying tonight,” Blaine started pausing for a minute to watch Kurt with Oliver, something he will never get over seeing. “He does cry a lot more than Sophie; do you think we should find a specialist?”  
“Blaine, sweetie, you said the same thing about Sophie when she didn’t cry a lot. Dad and Carole say there is nothing to worry about, babies cry.” Kurt reasoned gently rocking Oliver trying to soothe and calm his excited energy.  
After about four of the other kids went, it was finally Sophie’s turn. “Look, Ollie, let’s watch and listen to sissy,” Kurt whispered to the baby as he turned him around in his lap and Blaine pulled out his phone to record her. Oliver suddenly seemed less interested in pulling and sucking on Kurt’s fingers and more focused on the front of the room where Sophie was now finishing setting up her presentation. She took a deep breath and begun, “Hello, my name is Sophie Hummel–Anderson and I am going to tell you how to make treats for horses. These treats are all natural and very easy to make…”  
She was doing excellent; she wasn’t stuttering, was speaking slowly and clearly, she made eye contact. Both parents were sure she would win. Then she had gotten to the oats, and the poor girl was struggling to open the top of the Tupperware container. “Oh no,” Blaine whispered. She was trying everything to get the top off, putting her shoulder into it and bringing it up closer to her head and then the lid popped off, and oats went everywhere, spraying the judges and front row. She was frozen with a look of horror as she dropped the container to the ground the sound echoing through the silent gymnasium. Once she was over the shock of what happened she covering her eyes with her fists pushing her glasses up, not wanting anyone to see her cry. The two parents were frozen. Oliver began to fuss and cry from the loud noise of the container hitting the floor. “Oh no! Oliver it’s okay baby,” Kurt whispered and then shouted, “It’s okay, Sunshine, keep going! Just keep going!” Blaine took Oliver quickly as Kurt stood to move up to the front when Sophie continued to cry as tried to pick up every single oat she spilled.  
As Kurt made it to the front he saw the teacher make her way over to Sophie, “Sophie, don’t worry about the oats darling, just finish your speech. It’s okay; everyone just wants to hear how to finish the treats.” She nodded and to Kurt’s horror used her sleeve and hands to wipe her face off. He turned to look back at Blaine who was still trying to calm Oliver down, biting his lip nervously as Oliver’s cries slowly turned into screams. He sat down in the front row offering Sophie the biggest and most reassuring smile he could. “You then take the oats and …” She picked up her speech like a real pro only stuttering a little from her tears. Kurt could not feel prouder right now at his little girl, and as he glanced back to his husband and baby, he knew he felt the same.  
When Sophie finished her speech the audience politely clapped, and after Sophie went back to her seat, Kurt moved back to where Blaine was sitting. Kurt opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Blaine whispering to him “I put the lid on too tight.”  
“Blaine … it’s not your fault” Kurt tried to reassure.  
“No, I –I made sure it was secure so that it wouldn’t spill in her backpack, but I made it too tight” Blaine insisted not allowing Kurt to try to make him feel better.  
Oliver let out another small wail, and Kurt leaned down grabbing the baby bag after placing Oliver in the carriage, “let’s go in the hallway.”  
In the hall, Kurt rocked Oliver in the carriage as Blaine paced back and forth replaying the morning in his head where he screwed the lid on too tightly. “Oh-god Kurt I ruined my daughter’s chances of winning, she will probably never be able to public speak again.  
“Blaine, I am sure it was not that traumatizing. Sophie is a fighter, like her daddy. She will be all right.” Blaine sighed as he slouched in on himself. Kurt then reached into the carriage and pulled out their baby boy, who’s cries calmed down to slight hiccups and held him up to face Blaine and began speaking in his baby voice “Dada- Sophie and I wuv you! It’s not your fault. You were just trying to help and be a good Dada, but you are already the best Dada!”  
Blaine smiled taking hold of the now giggling baby, “That’s not fair Kurt, you are not allowed to use our children against me, especially the baby! Plus your baby voice is creepy.”  
“Why do we have kids if I am not allowed to use them against you, especially a baby? And my baby voice is perfect thank you very much.” Kurt defended.  
Blaine laughed shaking his head, giving into Kurt and placing a quick, innocent kiss on his lips, “I’m sorry I over reacted, it’s just been a little bit of a stressful day,” he paused adjusting Oliver in his arms, “I love you.”  
“I know, I love you too,” Kurt responded sweetly.  
“Excuse me, Mr. Anderson-” a new voice brought them back to reality, Blaine turned around to face Sophie’s teacher, “Sophie would like you to come sit with her.”  
“Oh, yeah, sure.” He said passing Oliver back to Kurt.  
“Blaine, take some tissues with you, that girl needs to learn that sleeves are not snot rags.” Blaine chuckled nodding and pulling out a to-go packet of tissues from the baby bag before following the teacher into the makeshift auditorium. 

In the end, Sophie won the perseverance award. Both Kurt and Blaine quickly hugged and kissed, reminding her how proud they were.  
“What do you say we get some ice cream to celebrate?” Kurt suggested.  
“Real ice cream?” Sophie asked surprised; she was usually only allowed to frozen yogurt.  
“Yes, real ice cream” Kurt laughed. 

“What do you want, Sunshine?” Blaine asked as they looked up the chalkboard menu. They usually only came to the ice cream shop for birthdays, but they considered a special enough occasion that deserved and ice cream celebration.  
“I want a sundae!” Sophie exclaimed excitedly.  
“A small sundae,” Kurt clarified, “champions still have bedtimes to follow, and I don’t want her on a sugar high.”  
Blaine ordered Sophie a small kids sundae, a scoop of cheesecake for Kurt, and salted caramel for himself. Though, Blaine did sneak in a couple of tastings of Kurt’s ice cream.  
“Blaine, you have your own,” Kurt chastised pulling his cup away from Blaine.  
“But, yours always tastes better than mine,” Blaine reasoned reaching for another spoonful.  
Sophie giggled happily, forgetting about her earlier fumble, as Blaine and Kurt’s playful bickering continued when Kurt tried to give a tiny sample to Oliver.  
“Kurt, you can’t feed him ice cream,” Blaine sighed shaking his head and reaching to wipe Sophie sticky face. He smiled as she tried to squirm away from him.  
It may have been a stressful day, but Blaine couldn’t deny that he was living his fairytale ending.


End file.
